Attack on Titan Outside Chapter 1
by Grell Heichou
Summary: No one knew…that there was a place, not far from where I lived… A place with more of our kind, a place where Titan's could not go... I thought staying in this Titan's body would keep me safe forever...but I was wrong.. (spoiler alert)


Attack on Titan Out Side the Walls

Chapter 1: Survival

No one knew…that there was a place, not far from where I lived… A place with more of our kind, a place where Titan's could not go... I didn't know, until he saved me…

I was born in a village, a very small one. The village was inside a big cave...it was dark, and cold but safe. This cave was in the very bottom of a large mountain. One day a big storm passed by, making huge rocks and boulders fall from the mountain covering the entrance to the cave. There was only a single small gap for people to go in and out. Titans have tried to move the rocks, and put their arm in the gap, but they couldn't get though. At least, this is what I heard from my mother. I don't remember a single thing about this village, since it vanished so quickly. There was also a route to half way up the mountain where our farm was. Titans weren't able to climb to that part, so we could collect food with out having to loose lives. It was a peace full place, but it became a dark place as well. People were being greedy and started to kill people so that they could have more food. And some even forced people to leave, and try to retrieve meat … The village was being destroyed on it's own.

My older brother, Joshua witnessed this. He was only six years old. He did his best to stop the fights and stop the madness. He was a tall and strong for his age, and he was smart. He was one of the first people in the village that was able to retrieve meat with out being spotted by any Titans. Mean while my father worked as a doctor and a scientist. He thought this cave is protecting us, but it was making us weaker. He wanted to find a way to over power the Titans. My mother thought it was a waste of time, but she still respected it. She would grow our part of the farm and cook, and clean the small house. It was a nice life…until one day.

October first. I was born, with my mother holding me, and my brother by her side.

My father was at the village hospital, testing three different types of his research on people. On three kids, one named Reiner, another named Ymir and the last one named Bertolt. He said he made three different types of samples. And one out of three of them would have the abuility to turn in to the biggest Titan ever to be known. Father made different kinds of formula's and injections that could possibly turn people in to different kinds of Titans. He tested the first one on himself, but it failed, and he was sick for a while. He said it had better effects on young kids.

Meanwhile at home, my brother named me. He said my name should be Lilika. My mother thought it was a nice name for a girl, and said my name over and over again. Just then my father came back from his meeting with a lot of stuff in his bag. His face was pale but full of excitement at the same time. "We have to leave, right now… If my experiment doesn't fail, my test subjects may turn in to a Titan any minute! And if they do…this whole place will collapse." My brother was the first one to react to what he said. My brother said that he had to warn the whole village, but was stopped by my father. My father said that if they tell every one, the whole village will aim for the emergency exit that leads some were near the farms. There will be a crowd and a lot of fighting since every one will want to stay alive. He also suggested the three kids should turn in to a Titan out side the cave, but father said if it doesn't work they would be eaten by Titans. My brother knew it was wrong, to let all these people die for a little experiment but father kept saying this could change the future for every one. So there was nothing Joshua could do. There was no turning back now.

"Too many people escaping could bring over more Titan's and this time we will have no where to go." That's what my mother said. At that moment she was willing to do what ever it takes to let her new born live. My father carried his important research and my brother, was struggling, unwilling to go. Joshua kept saying he was being selfish and rude, but my father didn't say any thing back. My mother carried me in many layers of blankets and scarves, she also had a backpack containing stuff we might need for survival.

And as they left the cave, to the upper part of the mountain, a big sound was heard. Screaming, yelling, it was all the noise of panic. Father was glad that it worked, but then he looked back, and saw all three of the Titans, none of them could gain control of what they were doing. Father wanted to go back, not able to believe he failed, but he cared about his family more. We were half way up the mountain, and my father said to climb to the top. My mother was worried that there would be no space for a house at the top, or maybe Titans would be able to climb up. But this was the only hope we all had. My brother felt guilty for the people who were probably dying because of his actions, but he kept moving on. Carrying me when my mother got tired.

On the way, my mother broke her left leg…And my brother got a bad scar on his face, but we made it. My father was stressed, mad, and he even cut him self for his failure. It was a high place, not hard to breath but it was hard to see if a Titan was below us.

And from that day, all was quiet. Mother said we were having a better life then in the cave. Father had is focus on finding the three Titans again...And brother was willing to help in any way possible to survive.

This is all what my mother told me…when I told her to tell me the truth… I asked "What was my first birthday like?"

10 Years later…

Lilika was now ten years old, and Joshua was sixteen. Lilika was a short, almost the opposite of Joshua. She was smaller then her age, and had short brown wavy hair, with hazel eyes that turn slightly yellow in the sunlight. Joshua had dark brown hair, with blue eyes and he was now taller than his mother. Their mother was mostly on the rocking chair, teaching Lilika how to cook all kinds of food and do house chores. And Joshua was usually half way down the mountain, with nothing but a sword he made him self, gathering meat. Usually it was a simple bird or rabbit meat, but some times they got lamb or boar meat. Their father went back to the village when Titan's weren't around. He was looking for some more of his friend's research, and any sign of the three Titans he lost, and some times he would go out the cave to gather wood. He already made a clear, and safe path up and down the mountain.

It was a normal night, and Joshua was waiting for his father to come home so he could show him the lamb he found today. This time his father came back with a lot of wood then usual. "Wow, with all that we could make a bonfire!" Lilika suggested, looking amazed since she has never seen many things from and on "land". Her father smiled as he put the wood away in the corner where he usually puts it. "We don't want the Titans to notice us now do we?" He smiled at her, looking over at the kitchen, and then placing a hand on her head and bent down. "I see your in the middle of making dinner?" Lilika smiled, with a small gap in her teeth. "Yep! I'm cooking lamb!" Her father smiled back at her. "Well my little chief, you must get back to work now!" She put her hand on her forehead, almost like a solute. "Yes sir!" Smiling still she went back on her stool and continued the cooking.

Then Joshua came to greet his father. "I'm glad you made it back! With all this wood…there weren't any Titans today?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets. His father suddenly looked serious. "There is some thing I need to show you just outside the house." Joshua looked confused, tilting his head a bit. "Why can't you bring it in the house?" His father lowered his voice slightly, making sure Lilika and his wife didn't hear. "Because it could be too much for them to take in… I don't want to scare them, at least not yet." He walked back outside the house, in to the darkness. Joshua followed him, filled with curiosity.

Joshua closed the door, and turned to where his father was standing, looking down at a poncho. He walked closer to it. "This is it? It looks like a green poncho…" His father kicked over a folded part, and showed him a logo, of a white wing and a blue wing. His father sighed. "I know it's a poncho, but is it ours?" Joshua didn't reply, starting to think of the possibility that there were still people out there. "I have seen two people, they were dead, not far from this mountain. Both wearing almost exactly the same thing, with this logo. And not only that…" His father lifted up the poncho reviling a big metal machine of some sort. "And both of them had this around their hips, connected with a few belts…and look." He pulled out one of the blades. "They have many blades, that can easily be replaced…Tomorrow, lets find out more about this machine some where away from home, since we don't know what it can do yet…"

Joshua was more then amazed. Thinking about people, living out their with all this technology, and ability to easily create many blades…He felt like he wasn't really smart after all. It took him days just to make one sword, and metal was very rare…Or what if it was silver? What if these machines were for hunting? Or chopping down tree's?…Or possibly defeating Titans?! As he heard his father start to speak again, he stopped thinking. "And not only this… I saw a couple of trained horses running away in the distance. And I did see a Titan today. In fact I saw five! They were all heading in the same direction, completely ignoring me." Joshua tried to think of the reason, scratching his head. "Maybe they were all abnormal Titans? But abnormal Titans don't travel in groups…" His father looked out in the distance. "Think about it Joshua, if you saw three boars running east, and one boar running west, which one would you go and hunt?" "Well obviously the three boars! It's more meat, means more food!" He smiled, but then realized why his father asked that question, his smile went away. "I think those dead people, are from some sort of army. They could have left their group and got killed there, and the group was where the Titan's where heading…It could be about time we leave this place… I want to go out there and find more people, continue more research, my first test failed… They were able to become Titans but had no control what so ever…And think about it, we had to rebuild this house many times, and think about you and Lilika's future. If there is more people out there you have more opportunities…" Joshua was a bit stubborn. "Or maybe they need to learn to control it…" Joshua shook his head. "So all those people could have died for nothing if your experiment failed?" Joshua looked upset, but curious at the same time. His father frowned, looking down. "Joshua…the population was only 33 people at that time. And most of them were trying to kill every one for food… you should know that village would have been better being eaten by Titans then dying because of their own kind…"

They both heard Lilika calling for dinner, and put the machine and the poncho in the small shed. After that they both went inside for dinner in silence.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
